


Daddy Tony Stark?

by Panditory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pepper wants them to eat well, Peter and Harley are older brothers, Post Mpreg, Stephen Strange doesn't know how to be a father, ThunderShield (mentioned), Tony and Vicent just want to eat hamburgers, Vincent Edward Stark, WinterWidow (mentioned), tony is a good father
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Vincent Stark es el pequeño hijo malcriado de Tony Stark. Toda su vida se resumen en ir a la escuela, jugar, pasar el día con papá en el laboratorio y comer hamburguesas todos los viernes de películas.Porque tener un solo padre no es un conflicto para él. Hasta que aparece el segundo.





	1. Little Boss: Vinny Stark

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta historia la considero un Baby Smell 2.0 ya que me encanta ver a Tony como padre de familia fuera de Peter y Harley. Por favor denle amor a Vincent, es un niño precioso.

Sumergiendo la cuchara dentro del tarro de helado Tony mantuvo su mirada fija en la pequeña criatura que tenía una mancha de caramelo en la mejilla rosada. Vicent estaba más preocupado en llegar al centro de chocolate líquido que prometía la pancarta afuera del establecimiento en donde habían entrado para tomar un helado después de un largo día.

El ingeniero no pudo evitar una sonrisa amplia cuando el fleco pico uno de los ojos del menor haciendo que frunciera el ceño y empujara el mechón castaño hacia a un lado.

—Mas tarde iremos con Andy para que corte tu cabello ¿ya es molesto no es así?

—Mmm sí.

Llevando un poco de helado de chocolate a su boca Tony se deleitó con el delicioso sabor dulce que inundaba sus papilas gustativas, Vicent por su parte asintió frenéticamente, festejando que el chocolate liquido manchaba la punta cuchara, comenzó a lamer manchando su rostro aún más de lo que ya estaba haciendo sonreír al mayor.

—¡Terminé! —su rostro se alzó haciendo que el largo fleco cayera sobre sus ojos, el niño paso su mano tratando de despejar su frente dejando ver sus enormes ojos color verde adornados por largas y espesas pestañas.

—También yo —Tomando una servilleta de un despachador alargó su mano para limpiar la piel sucia de su hijo quien sonrió dejando que todo el caramelo se fuera lejos de su rostro. —hora de irnos, Hap no tarda en venir por nosotros.

Despidiéndose del amable chico que les atendió hace un momento dejaron la heladería, Tony mantuvo fuertemente agarrada la mano de su hijo quién se mantuvo a su lado relativamente tranquilo, un auto negro se estacionó frente a ello y bajando la ventana Happy los saludó con una sonrisa.

Ya dentro del vehículo se encargó de algunos asuntos pendientes, principalmente documentación que debía revisar y algunas otras cosas pendientes que Pepper hacía hincapié en que terminara. Vicent por su parte miraba por la ventana moviéndose de un lado a otro, realmente, aunque gustaba de la tecnología y tenía un videojuego que lo mantenía enviciado, disfrutaba de los paseos en coche mirando todo a su alrededor.

...

—¡Happy! —el chofer sonrió cuando una pequeña cabecita se asomó por la parte trasera —papá dijo que me llevaría con Andy para un corte de cabello —para resaltar su punto Vicent empujó nuevamente el mechón color chocolate que caía por su frente haciendo un puchero.

—Muy bien mini jefe, estaré complacido en llevarlo a donde me ha solicitado. —desviándose un poco de la calle principal que le conducía a la torre Stark, Hogan tomó una calle alterna para encaminarse al centro comercial en donde Vicent solía cortarse el cabello.

—¡Gracias Hap! —el niño regreso nuevamente al asiento trasero sentándose junto a su padre, de vez en cuando miraba por encima notando la cantidad de documentos que estaba leyendo. Aburrido de tantas letras se acomodó sobre el asiento para mirar por la ventana nuevamente.

Una visita a Andy y su rostro se vio libre del cabello excesivamente largo que se empeñaba en cubrir sus expresivos ojos de color verde. Aprovechando la salida Vicent arrastró a su padre al área de juguetes en donde consiguió un par de pistas de carreras y nuevos carritos para su inmensa colección. Una simulación de la colección de autos verdaderos mayores de su papá.

Llegaron a casa no sin antes pasar por un par de hamburguesas y tres órdenes de papás, ya había solicitado a JARVIS que buscará una de las tantas películas favoritas de Vinny, la de esa noche Alíen Vs Depredador. Vicent vibraba de felicidad anticipando una noche de diversión sin límites con su papá.

...

Tony se estiró cuando los créditos terminaron, tomó en sus brazos el durmiente cuerpecito que descansaba a su lado soltando un ligero quejido cuando sintió que los viernes de hamburguesas estaban haciendo efecto en el peso de su retoño.

Caminando descalzo por todo el ático abrió la primera puerta, las luces automáticas se encendieron mostrando una enorme habitación azul con papel tapiz de autos y pegotes de ciencias por todos lados, el techo estaba forrado de las constelaciones que brillaban cuando la luz se apagaba. En el fondo una cama de auto de carreras, bloques de lego por todos lados, pistas que se hacían más intrincadas conforme se alargaba su longitud, sin olvidar el enorme ropero color chocolate, un gran escritorio con muchos dibujos a medio terminar, el librero repleto de cuentos y libros de astronomía.

Tony movió la peluda cobija que cubría la cama de Vincent, dejo a su pequeño hijo sobre la cómoda cama haciendo que un suspiro naciera de sus labios. El niño se removió sobre la suave superficie tomando una posición fetal, besando la abultada mejilla rojiza Tony cubrió con cuidado el cuerpo de su retoño y se alejó haciendo que JARVIS apagara las luces.

Si bien era igual o peor en cuanto al orden, se tomó el tiempo de apagar el televisor y de recoger el desastre en la sala. Palomitas regadas, refrescos a medio terminar y los empaques de hamburguesas que terminaron en el cesto de basura, Tony se debatió en encerrarse en su taller para continuar con algunos inventos a medias, pero el cansancio le hizo soltar un sonoro bostezo que dejó sus ojos húmedos.

—Mucho trabajo por hoy —se quejó estirando su cuerpo provocando que sus huesos y músculos crujieran suavemente —esto de ser papá es lo suficiente cansado.

Después de una larga ducha con agua tibia terminó envuelto en su cómoda pijama que consistía en una vieja playera de Black Sabbath antes negra y un par de pantalones de franela color rojos. Movió todas las cobijas empujándose en la calidez de su cama mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos, pero los pensamientos comenzaron hacer de las suyas provocando que soltara una especie de suspiro frustrado. Las luces se apagaron en automático dejando todo en penumbra, solo permitiendo que la luz de la luna se filtrara entre las cortinas entreabiertas.

Justo cuando trataba de mantener sus remordimientos a raya estos regresaban como un tsunami que destruía todo a su paso. Principalmente le hecho de tener a una dulce, malcriada y arrogante criatura durmiendo a una habitación de la suya, su precioso Vicent Stark. Solo para él, porque era un egoísta que prefería tomar el peso de sus decisiones en sus hombros, aunque le aplastaran.

Dejando caer su mano sobre su frente se mordió el labio. Realmente formar una familia estaba lejos de sus planes, por el amor al universo, era el inalcanzable Tony Stark, un millonario filántropo, genio y playboy consagrado que tenía una fila de féminas y hombres interesados en su persona. Pero claramente fue atrapado en las redes de un neurocirujano mujeriego (o eso solían decir los rumores) de ojos bonitos, voz de barítono y manos de Dios.

Encantador como ningún otro, ególatra a mas no poder, sarcástico e inteligente rápidamente se vio enganchado en una relación por demás tormentosa, sus egos chocaban totalmente pero aun así las noches de placer fueron una gran motivación para seguir juntos.

Aunque no eran una pareja normal; ambos demasiado comprometidos con sus asuntos (Stephen como médico y él como inventor) se tomaban el tiempo para comer o cenar juntos, siempre entablando conversaciones inteligentes o asistiendo a cenas de gala solo para presumir una posible relación, según lo que se especulaba entre sus círculos sociales. Nunca hicieron público nada, principalmente porque Stephen quería descartar la idea de que fuera un interesado en busca de fama y Tony estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Luego vino el poco tiempo y la mala manía de Stark de apegarse a las personas. Era quizás la necesidad de sentirse amado lo que lo llevó a tratar de correr cuando Stephen quería que ambos aprendieran a caminar. Strange obviamente no se lo tomó bien y decidió ponerle un alto a la situación.

Tony odiaba con el alma haberse enamorado de ese hombre, porque era una obviedad que a Strange le agradaba su compañía, incluso una vez comento desinteresadamente que gustaba de su persona, pero eso era algo muy diferente a que tuviera amor por él. El ingeniero no lo vio de esa manera y cuando en su pecho florecieron sentimientos románticos todo se fue a la mierda.

Se volvió celoso y un poco territorial ¡Pero Stephen tenía toda la culpa! Era quien descaradamente coqueteaba con mujeres o se dejaba ver con hombres. Tony no era inseguro pero cada una de esas acciones y la principal: el verse desinteresado con su persona cada vez que podía para "mantener apariencias" fragmentaba su corazón lentamente.

Entonces llego esa noche que terminó pidiendo claridad en eso que ambos tenían ¿eran una pareja? Stephen respondió positivo, pero agregó: — **...pero ya no quiero serlo. Quiero terminar.**

Stark sabe cuánto le costó mantener su boca cerrada y evitar que alguna de las lágrimas retenidas se dejara caer. Stephen Strange no merecía ninguna señal de tristeza por parte del gran Tony Stark. A la semana podía fingir que ya estaba completamente bien, pero eso no duró tanto cuando el neurocirujano anunció su relación con una de sus compañeras de trabajo en una gala de beneficencia lo que era un chisme entre los círculos sociales después de que alegaran verlos juntos en varios lugares. Tony fingió que estaba bien, que no dolía y que lo superaría.

Luego vino un desmayo al salir de una junta de Stark Industries, cuestión que hizo de menos porqué él sabía que, aunque no se estaba alcoholizando de costumbre (algo dentro de él se lo impidió) si había dejado de comer y dormir bien. Entonces vinieron dos colapsos más para preocuparse en serio.

Estaba redactando mentalmente su testamento cuando el doctor le indicó que ingresara al consultorio para darle el resultado de sus exámenes, Pepper a su lado apretó su mano con fuerza y así ambos entraron.

Claro que Tony salió más pálido que una hoja de papel, a su lado Potts trataba de hacerlo hablar, pero era imposible que una palabra saliera de los labios sellados del ingeniero, todos sus pensamientos se habían drenado por completo dejando su cabeza en blanco. No supo cómo llegó al ático, ni siquiera como termino en la cama siendo rodeado por Rhodey Oso (no tenía idea cuando llegó) y Pepper que lo miraban con preocupación.

Mentiría que al saberlo no tuvo la primera intención de llamar a Stephen desesperadamente y decirle que de alguna estúpida manera él había nacido creador (cosa que no sabía) y una pequeña vida se gestaba en su vientre. Su reacción inicial fue reír escandalosamente tratando de procesar tan ridícula afirmación, pero cuando el médico le comentó que podría negarse a tenerlo él se paralizo.

Cuando Pepper y Rhodey lo dejaron, se preguntó si sería una buena idea terminar todo de una vez. Tal pensamiento se esfumo cuando su mano acarició lo que aún eran sus abdominales, Tony Stark no tenía miedo, él lograría salir adelante, de eso estaba seguro.

Regresó al presente cuando escuchó unos pasos veloces sobre el azulejo que recubría el piso, la luz se encendió de pronto cuando la puerta fue abierta y un pequeño cuerpo se abrió paso entre las cobijas hasta llegar a él. Los brazos de Vicent se cernieron en contra de su cintura y su carita se escondió entre su pecho, mientras ligeros sollozos salieron de sus labios.

Tony dejo que una de sus manos descansara sobre la mata de cabello chocolate de su retoño mientras con su brazo libre lo apretaba el pequeño cuerpecito, de sus labios salieron muchos "fue un sueño" que terminaron por hacer que su hijo quedara dormido en medio del protector abrazo.

Pronto él cayó en un sueño tranquilo, suave y placentero, solo con sentir la suave respiración de Vincent contra su cuello. Si, había hecho todo por su pequeño hijo.

...

Las mañanas de Tony Stark se habían vuelto eso: mañanas. Con su desordenado horario que lo llevaba a dormir hasta las doce del mediodía e incluso dos de la tarde contrariaba lo que era una buena rutina de sueño. Desde que había nacido Vicent todo eso cambió radicalmente.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando el cuerpo hiperactivo de su hijo comenzó a moverse sobre la superficie acolchonada seguido de eso varios movimientos a su brazo para despertarlo. Vicent Edward Stark tenía hambre y requería ser alimentado.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá arriba! —el niño o estaba moviendo con fuerza hasta que se rindió a los zarandeos y se levantó de una buena vez.

—¡Tu niño eres desesperante! —siseo estirando su cuerpo entumecido, con el ceño fingidamente fruncido vio cómo su hijo saltaba sobre su cama mostrando una sonrisa de victoria a la cual le hacían falta algunos dientes. Un grito fue el que soltó el niño cuando lo cargó para llevarlo sobre su hombro como un pequeño costalito, Vicent movía sus pies suavemente mientras gritaba por ayuda.

El desayuno consto de un par delicioso de gofres con miel, chocolate y fresas. Tony sonrió ante la voz de JARVIS que le advertía no alimentar de una manera tan poco sana a su vástago, realmente le haría caso a su querida AI ya que estaba notando cierto bultito que no estaba en el estómago de Vicent.

—Hoy iremos al parque ¿está bien? —Tony terminó su desayuno viendo como los enormes ojos color verde del pequeño se ampliaban y brillaban con la intensidad.

—¡Si! ¿podemos llamar a Peter? —preguntó el pequeño Vincent brincando de un lado a otro cuando se bajó de la silla, Tony sabía que su pequeño huracán no estaría feliz hasta escuchar una respuesta afirmativa de Parker —también quisiera ver a Harley.

—Harley esta en Tennessee —puntuó Tony llevando los platos sucios al fregadero para comenzar a limpiarlos, a pesar de ser millonario no tenía su disposición servicio de servidumbre en el ático. Todos los quehaceres eran realizados por robots controlados por JARVIS, pero había momentos en los que gustaba de hacer las cosas por cuenta propia.

—¿Podemos ir a Tennessee para verlo? —Vincent ya estaba a su lado mirándolo nuevamente con esos ojos enormes, verdosos y bastante manipuladores.

—Tú tienes escuela y yo trabajo, niño —ante los ojos de cachorro marca Stark, el mayor resoplo asintiendo suavemente —consideremos visitarlo durante las vacaciones de verano ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Si! ¡Ahora llama a Peter! —Vicent salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, seguramente para cambiarse e ir por su pelota. Tony realmente amaba la energía de su hijo, era la luz de su vida y no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado.

—Ya escuchaste JARVIS.

—A la orden, pequeño jefe.

...

Peter quería mucho a Vincent, ese niño era como un hermano pequeño para él por ello Tony se alegraba mucho de mantenerlo cerca de su hijo. Stark se limitó a beber de su malteada de fresa mientras veía como el adolescente y su hijo corrían detrás de una pelota color azul. Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para mantenerse al día con la hiperactividad de ese par junto, por lo que decidió tomarse un tiempo sentado en una banca viéndolos jugar.

El sonido en su celular le hizo revisarlo, un mensaje de Harley que informaba que no era necesario el viaje a Tennessee cuando él mismo podía ir hasta New York. Tony rodó los ojos ante lo descarado de ese chico, pero respondió que le avisara cuando fuera a viajar para que enviara un jet por él. La respuesta que recibió un montón de emoticones de beso y uno de un fajo de billetes, mocoso insolente.

Peter apareció cargando en su brazo derecho la pelota azul y del otro el cuerpecito de Vicent quién reía de quien sabe que cosa.

—Tenemos hambre señor Stark —comentó Parker con una sonrisa apenada, mientras bajaba al niño quién rápidamente corrió a las piernas de Tony.

—Bien, vayamos por unos perritos calientes chicos —sí, la comida sana de Vinny tendría que esperar un día más. 


	2. Vinny's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley llega para volverse el niñero de Vinny, los tres asisten a la cena de la fundación de María Stark, Tony da un discurso maravilloso y Vicent esta orgulloso de eso.

Tony y Vincent estaban castigados. No más comida chatarra durante un mes, una sanción muy merecida, impuesta por la bella Pepper Potts al ser informada por JARVIS de que ambos habían comenzado una insana dieta de comida poco nutritiva. Era el deber de la señorita Potts hacer algo para

La rubia tenía una sonrisa complacida al notar como sus dos niños favoritos comían a regañadientes un delicioso plato de pechuga asada de pollo con arroz blanco y verduras al vapor, que especialmente había preparado para ellos, con todo el amor y dedicación del mundo.

Vincent había protestado siendo callado de inmediato por un dulce beso en su mejilla el cual quedó pintado de carmín. Tony por su parte recibió una amenaza visual que hizo inmediatamente que cerrara la boca y comiera todo sin rechistar. Realmente dos niños pequeños.

La CEO de Stark Industries los adoraba a ambos, Vincent era su sobrino consentido y Tony siempre sería su mejor amigo. Los procuraba desde siempre, aun cuando sólo estaba el castaño, posteriormente el embarazo los hizo más unidos y no pensó dejó solo en cuanto Vinny nació.

El ceño de Vincent estaba fruncido y su boca formando una línea de desencanto, pero no dejaba de verse adorable. Virginia le miró atentamente notando que adquiría cierto parecido con el hombre que había dejado la vida de Tony hace 7 años, Vinny podía ser la copia perfecta de Stark, pero en definitiva ahí estaban los genes de… Stephen Strange.

—¡Terminé! —Vicent saltó del asiento no sin antes darle a su padre una mirada presumida al haber terminado con todos los alimentos cuando a él le faltaba medio plato de comida —¿tía Pepper ya puedo ir a jugar con mis pistas de carreras?

Virginia sonrió agachando un poco su cuerpo, no sin antes apretar la abultada y rosada mejilla, frotó su nariz contra la de Vicent provocando una sonrisa pequeña del niño —Por supuesto cariño, cierra la puerta de tu habitación, tendré una plática de adultos con tu padre.

—¡Oh! —el niño abrió la boca no sin antes dirigir una mirada preocupada a su padre —¿está en problemas?

—En muchos —sentenció Potts con el ceño fruncido —ahora ve antes de que también te incluya.

—¡Noooo! —Vincent salió corriendo después de una palmadita suave en el trasero por parte de la rubia, la puerta de su habitación se cerró rápidamente haciendo que Potts mantuviera la vista en ella hasta que se aseguró que este no espiaría —bien.

—¿Realmente estoy en problemas? —Tony hizo a un lado su plato con la intención de no continuar comiendo. A pesar de la mirada que le dirigió la rubia este no la miró aburrido y ligeramente preocupado —¿Qué pasa?

—Recientemente me encontré en una cena de beneficencia a Christine Palmer.

El silencio que se formó fue bastante incomodo, Pepper usualmente era directa con muchos asuntos alrededor de ambos y Tony lo tomaba con la poca importancia que solía darle a todo, con excepción de ella, Rhodey y su precioso Vincent. Con respecto al tema del padre de Vincent era bastante cerrado y estoico, ignorando todo lo relacionado con él porque no era de importancia, aunque Pepper pensara lo contrario.

—¿Y? —nuevamente esa actitud altanera y soberbia se hacía presente, Virginia resopló, pero decidió continuar con la conversación porque ella sabía que en algún momento todo se sabría la verdad. Aunque Tony hiciera hasta lo imposible por impedirlo.

—Bueno, ciertamente tuve una plática con ella —Potts tomó un trago de agua notando como su amigo mantenía las manos apretadas sobre la mesa y la cara ladeada negándose a dirigirle una mirada. —principalmente de nuestros trabajos por supuesto. Pero bueno, tu sabes que Stephen Strange nunca queda fuera de las conversaciones al igual que tú.

—Una digna inclusión, por supuesto ¿debería sentirme alagado señorita Potts? ¿O insultado de que mencionaras ese nombre en esta casa? —las miradas aburridas de Tony tendían a estar manchadas de dolor profundo que se negaba a dejar mostrar.

—Tony, créeme que no entiendo cómo has podido sobrellevar esa carga tu solo. Independiente a que Rhodey y yo estemos a tu lado, no es lo mismo que…

—Pepper te detengo ahí, sé que tienes pensamientos de preocupación hacia mi persona y entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto. La respuesta es la misma de hace siete años, no voy a decirle a Stephen que es padre de mi hijo. En primer y único lugar porque no merece saberlo, vamos Pep él me dejó y bueno lo superé. Además, actualmente está casado con ese tipo del gobierno. Tiene una vida hecha y feliz lo que no nos incluye y está bien, porque nosotros tampoco.

—¡Tony lo sé, pero no creo que sea correcto que no le permitas a Vicent conocer a su padre!

—¡Vincent tiene un padre! —Tony se levantó de la silla golpeando las manos contra la mesa —¡Ese padre soy yo y es lo único que necesita! Así que puedes dejar de preocuparte innecesariamente y dejarme continuar con mi vida. Te adoro con el alma, pero esto no te corresponde, son mis decisiones y las de la vida de mi hijo.

El silencio fue pesado entre los dos, eventualmente Pepper no soportó mantenerse sin expresar sus sinceros sentimientos fue hasta la habitación de Vincent para despedirse de él, llenándolo de besos y cosquillas. Dejo el ático con la indicación a JARVIS de que le notificara si nuevamente los niños no se estaban alimentando bien.

…

Tony se dejó caer sobre el sillón, dejando su mano sobre el rostro mientras sentía que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse detrás de sus ojos; Pepper sabía que ese tema era un tabú, y realmente se había molestado de que hubiese mencionado el hombre de Strange en su hogar. Afortunadamente JARVIS había comenzado a reproducir música en la habitación de Vincent para que no escuchara la fuerte discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Y sí, al contrario de lo que creía Pep y Rhodey, él sabía cuan egoísta era al privar a Vinny del conocimiento de quien era su otro padre. Muchas veces recreo escenarios en donde hablaba con Strange y le contaba la verdad, todos caóticos porque el resultado era el mismo: Stephen no aceptaría a Vincent y eso era algo de que él no quería que sucediera. Amaba demasiado a su hijo para verlo rechazado por su otro “padre”.

Además, como le había dicho a Pepper, sabía que Stephen tenía una vida feliz. De vez en cuando habían coincidido en varias cenas o subastas de beneficencia, claro que nunca se habían encontrado porque Tony había hecho hasta lo imposible porque eso no sucediera. Por muchas bocas supo que Stephen había terminado su relación con Christine Palmer un par de meses después de hacerla “publica”, aunque en ese tiempo tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar: Vincent.

Después de mantenerse lejos del ojo público por su estado gestante, regreso a las fiestas un par de meses después de su recuperación; el chisme de ese momento era el romance de Strange con una bella modelo llamada Clea, por supuesto vinieron rumores de compromiso y una boda en un futuro próximo. Incluso se encontró con la pareja sin querer, la mujer era hermosa, con un exuberante cabello platinado y finas curvas, Stephen como siempre luciendo como un imbécil elegante que parecía ponerse más atractivo con el paso de los años. Para felicidad de Tony el dolor que antes le consumía había desaparecido.

Recordaba que esa noche, se llevó la mano al pecho mientras regresaba a casa en uno de sus autos, sintiendo que los sentimientos negativos se habían evaporado. Llegó hasta la cuna de Vincent, tomándolo entre sus brazos susurro agradecimientos a esa pequeña luz que había llegado para iluminar sus días más oscuros.

Otras cenas más a las que asistió y termino enterándose que el medico había sentando cabeza con un hombre que trabajaba para el Departamento de Estado y trabajaba directamente con el rey T’Challa gobernante de la nación de Wakanda.

Un tiempo después y otro chisme llegó: Stephen había sido ascendido a jefe del Hospital General Metropolitano. Tony sonrió internamente recordando las noches en las que Stephen solía abrirse lo suficiente para contarle sus aspiraciones, vaya que lo había logrado. Reconocía el talento, empeño y sobre todo terquedad de su ex pareja, no podía desearle mal al hombre que una vez amo tanto.

Con respecto a él, sus relaciones siempre fueron exprés, hombres (siendo él siempre activo) y mujeres desfilaron por camas de lujosos hoteles. Importándole poco ser captado por cámara, realmente no le importaba que pensaran de él. Y de quién verdaderamente lee importaba su opinión apenas y sabía ponerse de pie.

Eventualmente la prensa se enteró de Vincent, para todo el mundo fue un shock que Tony Stark tuviera un hijo y aunque la apariencia del niño fuera totalmente suya los ojos verdes seguían siendo un enigma. Él por su parte nunca aclaro nada de la madre de Vincent, muchos rumores circularon asegurando que era hijo de una de las tantas modelos con las que Tony tuvo una relación, por Dios, Stephen Strange no era el único ser humano con ojos verdes en el mundo y Tony tenía reputación de playboy. Además, que ellos nunca se dejaron ver juntos por lo que nadie apuntaba a una relación sanguínea con el director del General Metro.

La preocupación inicial de que Vincent fuera intimidado en la escuela por ser una figura pública fue descartada, su hijo se desempeñaba muy bien en sus actividades, tenía muchos amigos y encantaba a sus profesores. Por esa parte Stark se encontraba aliviado, no quería que toda su fama terminara dañando a su pequeño de alguna manera. Él quería ser mejor que Howard, de eso estaba seguro.

Soltó un suspiro bastante sonoro, se levantó del sillón para encaminarse a su laboratorio. Necesitaba callar todos esos pensamientos que tarde o temprano terminaban plagando su cabeza de negatividad, un par de horas con sus inventos aclararían su mente de eso estaba seguro.

Su laboratorio, un santuario de conocimiento le recibió con los brazos abiertos. DUM-E pitaba saludándole provocando en Tony una sonrisa, JARVIS abrió los últimos proyectos y las actualizaciones para comenzar con un día productivo. Tomando una llave inglesa se acercó a uno de los prototipos a medias, su mente se desconectó de todo lo que le hacía daño y se dispuso a trabajar.

La música estruendosa de AC/DC bloqueando todo pensamiento, su pie moviéndose al ritmo y sus manos manchadas de aceite al igual que su rostro. Un abrazo rodeando su cuello le hizo saltar, JARVIS apago la música sacando a Stark de su trance.

—¡Hola papá! —Vincent había aparecido en el laboratorio, sin hacer ruido como un pequeño ratón —tengo hambre y ya es de noche.

Tony siseo mirando el reloj que apuntaba las ocho de la noche, ya no podía perderse en sus días enteros de trabajo ahora que era padre. Una vez lo hizo por 36 horas, Happy fue quien se encargó de Vincent, pero su hijo se sintió herido por verse ignorado tanto tiempo. A Tony le partió el corazón cuando llorando le preguntó si no lo quería.

—Bien, JARVIS guarda los progresos logrados, continuaremos mañana —tomando un trapo limpio Tony secó sus manos, no sin antes cargar a su pequeño hijo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

— _Hecho señor._ —fue la respuesta de JARVIS haciendo sonreír a Tony. Aunque pareciera que se atrasaba con sus proyectos no le molestaba en lo absoluto, si quería ser un padre responsable y amoroso con Vincent estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo eso. Nuevamente el pensamiento de no querer ser como Howard hizo mella en su corazón.

—Una cena aburrida… quiero decir nutritiva y un baño ¿Qué tal suena eso? —las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Tony bajó a su hijo dejándolo sobre el suelo de metal. Vincent asintió, mirándose en el espejo y haciendo caras graciosas para el encanto de Tony, sí, definitivamente era su hijo.

…

El viaje a Tennessee quedó cancelado cuando Harley Keener hizo presencia un miércoles con tres enormes maletas y una mochila. Tony rodó los ojos imaginando que el chico se tomaría más que un par de días de vacaciones en la torre. El rostro de Vinny era el sol brillante a medio día, corrió hacia el adolescente abrazándolo de las piernas, Harley por su parte se agachó para envolver al niño entre sus brazos.

—¡Viniste Harley! —chilló Vincent saltando emocionado.

—Por supuesto, el techo de la escuela colapso debido a la nevada que cayó sobre Rose Hill así que aproveche mi tiempo libre para venir —sonrió Keener apretando la nariz del menor.

—¿Y asumo que todas esas maletas no son para un par de días cierto? —Tony tenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro de fastidio.

—Estas en lo correcto —el rubio le sacó la lengua para mostrar su punto, separándose del niño se levantó para tomar su equipaje y meterlo dentro del ático. Tony movió la cabeza negativamente, le ayudó con una maleta dejándola en la habitación de Vincent, cuando el adolescente molesto los visitaba siempre gustaba de quedarse en el cuarto de su retoño.

—¡Llamemos a Peter! ¡Tengamos una noche de chicos!

—¿Soy necesario para eso o puedo encerrarme en mi laboratorio en lo que ustedes destruyen la casa? —bueno, siempre tenía ventajas tener al mocoso rubio en casa, se hacía cargo de Vincent mientras él podía auto secuestrarse en su santuario y no salir en semanas.

—Pero promete que vendrás a darme mi beso de las buenas noches —Vincent se acercó hasta él mostrando su dedo meñique —pinky promesa papá —los ojos verdes le miraron seriamente provocando que Tony asintiera.

—Así será mocoso —junto su dedo con el de su retoño provocando una sonrisa amplia de este.

—¿También me darás mi beso de buenas noches? —preguntó burlonamente Harley.

—Ew no. —moviendo su mano despectivamente fue hasta la cocina para servirse una taza de café cargado, dispuesto a encerrarse en su taller, por supuesto activando una alarma en su Stark Phone que le avisaría cuando tuviera que subir a besar a su vástago, que generalmente era a las nueve de la noche.

JARVIS le avisó treinta minutos después que Peter Parker había hecho acto de presencia uniéndose a la fiesta desenfrenada en el piso superior, que involucraba un maratón de películas de terror, cantidades industriales de palomitas, refrescos y una pizza extra grande. Sí, Pepper esta vez lo iba a matar con sus tacones.

A pesar de la música a todo volumen, hizo caso de su celular vibrando y subió para pesar a Vincent quién dormitaba entre Peter y Harley. El niño mostro una sonrisa con falta de dientes para satisfacción del menor cuando depositó un ósculo sobre su frente blanquecina.

—No se desvelen demasiado —sentenció a sus dos “hijos” mayores quienes soltaron una risita, pero asintieron al unísono.

Nunca le diría a Keener que fue una bendición para su trabajo, estuvo al pendiente de Vincent, lo llevó a la escuela junto a Happy, fueron al parque de diversiones, lo alimentó sanamente (para consternación de Stark) y le ayudo con sus diversos deberes de la escuela. Mientras él se dedicaba a terminar los prototipos y cumplir los plazos del trabajo. ¡Gracias al cielo por Harley Keener!

…

La cena de la Fundación de María Stark se llevaría a cabo en un par de noches. Tony por muchos motivos pensó en declinar hacer acto de presencia por su apretada agenda de trabajo, pero con sus recientes plazos cumplidos había tomado la decisión de ir para pavonearse ante el mundo y beber un par de tragos.

Claro eso era el plan inicial hasta que Vincent y Harley decidieron que sería una buena idea ir.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Harley estaba cruzado de brazos mirándole ceñudo, junto a él Vincent imitaba sus acciones y Tony juró que enojado su criatura era igual a Stephen Strange.

—Porque es una cena aburrida a la que solo van lo adultos. No hay niños y por eso ustedes no van —aclaró Tony mientras se servía otra taza de café —no van es mi última palabra.

Tres días después Tony tenía el rostro de pesar mientras Harley ayudaba a Vincent con el pequeño moño que estaba usando. Pepper había aparecido un día para hablar de la cena cuando fue abordada por dos niños malvados que hicieron uso de sus encantos infantiles y la convencieron de que los dejara ir.

—Vamos Tony, será divertido. Es la primera cena de Vincent y Harley estará ahí para hacerle compañía. Además, estaré al pendiente de ambos mientras tú haces lo que mejor sabes hacer —la señorita Pepper Potts llevaba un vestido rojo entallado y su cabello rubio suelto.

Tony decidió evitar la alfombra roja pero ese par de niños malignos querían pasar y pavonearse para los fotógrafos, Tony no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar el hecho. Los tres aparecieron frente a los reporteros quienes los bañaron de flashes, y aunque Tony fue acosado para entrevistas, denegó cortésmente mientras tomaba a Vincent de la mano negándose a soltarlo.

Keener a su lado emitió un silbido al ver la cantidad de personas en el lugar, fueron escoltados por un agente de seguridad a una de las primeras mesas frente al escenario. Tony tomó asiento dejando a Vincent en medio de él y Harley, Pepper se había perdido entre el mar de gente. Él por su parte hubiese hecho un viaje a la barra de licores, pero estaba más preocupado en acomodar los cabellos peinados con gel de su hijo.

—Quiero un refresco —un mesero recibió la orden del rubio adolescente, el hombre asintió preguntando si se les ofrecía algo más. Vincent pidió un jugo de manzana, el hombre palideció balbuceando que eso no estaba en el menú, Tony le dio por debajo un billete de veinte y la orden para que lo consiguiera, el tipo asintió alejándose a toda prisa.

—El gran Tony Stark —una rubia voluptuosa apareció abrazándolo de la espalda, el toque hizo que se moviera de repente como si quemara. Vinny y Harley miraron despectivamente a la mujer quién al notar la presencia del hijo de Tony se alejó rápidamente sonrojándose —perdón, Tony. —regreso por donde vino perdiéndose entre el mar de gente, precisamente por eso no quería traer a los niños, para evitar ese tipo de espectáculos.

Pepper fue su salvación, apareció en el momento que tenía que dar el discurso de agradecimiento a las personas que habían asistido a la cena. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara y entrara en el modo Tony Stark falso, terminó su palabrería recibiendo un montón de aplausos, pero su mirada no se despegó del rostro feliz y orgulloso de Vincent quién gritaba moviendo sus brazos.

Llegó nuevamente a la mesa para abrazar a su hijo quién le regaló un beso con sabor a jugo de manzana.

Después de la cena, en la que Harley y Vincent habían recibido hamburguesas por arte de magia ante la mirada indignada de Tony que debía terminarse ese filete mingón, Pepper le incitó a que recorriera el lugar para conversar con los invitados.

Harley distrajo a Vincent con videos tontos de YouTube haciendo que Tony aceptara pasearse por el lugar un poco menos preocupado de dejar a ese par solo. Las damas preguntaron sobre su encantador hijo, ofreciéndose en ser madres sustitutas de forma descarada y vulgar, Stark se limitó a fingir interés y moverse de círculo social.

La noche se desarrolló con normalidad, rodeado de intelectuales, políticos y un par de accionistas fanfarroneo cómo siempre lo hacía hasta que su mirada se dirigió a la mesa en donde se suponía debían estar Harley y Vincent, su estómago se apretó cuando la vio vacía.

—Si me permiten —se despidió con una sonrisa antes la mirada decepcionada de varios admiradores y se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a la mesa, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y un ataque de pánico a un par de minutos de suceder avanzó para buscar a los dos niños. Se supone que les había dicho que no se movieran de ahí, Pepper estaba riendo con un grupo de personas ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo y eso solo le provocó náuseas y terror.

—¿Tony Stark? —el ingeniero ni siquiera enfocaba que personas se había puesto frente a él, empujo el cuerpo más alto importándole poco verse grosero y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaban los baños.

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando vio a Vincent afuera de los servicios, recargado contra la pared mirando fijamente el celular de Harley. Casi se arrastró al niño quién alzó el rostro, y corrió el resto de pasos que le faltaba, Tony se fundió en un abrazo protector y fuerte sintiendo que toda la preocupación se desvanecía al tener a Vincent en sus brazos. Beso sus cabellos dejando que su mirada cristalizada y entintada de pánico se fijara en la igualmente preocupada de su vástago.

—¿Tony, estas bien? —otra vez esa voz. Stark se giró enfrentando a la persona que había empujado hace unos momentos. Sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y apretando a Vincent contra su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello, mantuvo sus ojos puestos en el hombre frente a él, Stephen Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por tus kudos! <3 Dejame tus pensamientos en un comentario. *chu*


	3. Vinny's friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Vincent toman un par de días de vacaciones en Malibu.

El pánico se filtraba por todo el cuerpo de Tony, la escena en la que estaba envuelto era surrealista, de todas las personas que hubiese pensado encontrarse en esa cena ¿Por qué tenía que ser Stephen Strange? Vincent ajeno a lo que sucedía se apretó suavemente luchando por mover el rostro y ver de quién se trataba. Tony mantuvo su mano sobre la mejilla de su criatura, por ningún motivo dejaría que Strange supiera la verdad.

—Tony, dámelo —Tony sintió una oleada de alivio cuando Harley apareció, le entregó a Vincent luchando por cubrir su rostro con la mano. El niño nuevamente escondió su carita en el cuello de Keener, este asintió mirándole fijamente —estaremos abajo —sentenció para desaparecer por las puertas de salida, siempre protegiendo la identidad de la criatura.

—¿Tony? —Stephen seguía frente a él, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada y curiosa por lo que acaba de suceder. —Yo… te vi bastante alterado y… —el hombre se mordió el labio, debatiéndose si continuar o no.

—Sí, sí estoy bien —el pánico se había desvanecido en cuanto vio que Harley dejaba el lugar. estaba seguro que el chico tenía la fuerza suficiente para protegerse e impedir que algo le pasará Vincent, por algo era su hijo adoptivo no oficial (y no se lo digan al adolescente porque su ego se hinchará hasta las nubes). Soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba sosteniendo y enfocó su mirada en el hombre frente a él.

Stephen seguía siendo tan atractivo y elegante como siempre, altura envidiable sin embargo su cuerpo flacucho había evolucionado a uno más tonificado, se notaba un volumen en sus músculos que antes no había tenido. Habían pasado ocho años sin verse. Había una barba que antes no estaba, hilos de plata en los costados de su cabello rizado que en ese momento estaba peinado con gel dejando su frente casi despejada de no ser por el par de cabellos gráciles que descansaban sobre su lechosa piel.

—Tony, ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo quería hablar contigo —algo dentro de Stark emitió señales de alerta, al verse alejado de la gente no había forma de evitar esa conversación sin ser grosero con su ex pareja. Aunque su estilo no era precisamente huir de sus problemas en ese momento no se sentía con la estabilidad para hacerlo, la máscara con la que solía esconder sus emociones se encontraba un poco fragmentada.

—Sí, no es un buen momento Dr. Strange. Si me permites —sólo quería fundirse en un abrazo fuerte con su hijo, tomar el rostro esponjoso y suave de Vincent, mirar sus ojos grandes y verdes para asegurarse de que jamás sería arrebatado de su lado.

Salió del lugar sin tomarse el tiempo en avisar a Pepper que se iría, quizás ella comprendería la situación después de explicarle con detalles lo ocurrido. La vibración de su celular le hizo apresurar el paso a los elevadores, soltó un suspiro cuando las puertas dobles se cerraron, dándole el espacio y la tranquilidad necesaria para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

El mensaje era de Happy, avisando que tenía a los dos niños en el auto y lo estaba esperando en la salida. _“Llévalos a casa”_ tenía una necesidad enfermiza de sacar a Vincent de ese lugar, Hap no respondió, pero supo que su orden sería acatada al momento, el igual podía caminar e incluso pedir un transporte, solo necesitaba a los niños en casa, guardados en la seguridad de su hogar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando la recepción del hotel en soledad total, caminó por el lugar escuchando los pasos secos que emitían sus zapatos de cuero. Se llevó las manos dentro de los bolsillos avanzando sin prisa a la salida hasta que un par de pasos detrás de él lo hicieron preocuparse y acelero su caminar.

El frio viento gélido golpeo su rostro, y aunque trató de avanzar con rapidez su cuerpo fue detenido de un tirón en su brazo derecho.

—¡Tony por favor, no huyas!

Stephen lo había seguido a pesar de haberse mostrado reacio a tener una conversación con él. había olvidado cuan terco y testarudo era su ex pareja, el agarre en su brazo se suavizó permitiendo que su brazo se deslizara de nuevo hacía su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Stark no estaba de ánimos para nada en ese momento, su antes tranquila faceta se descompuso en una mueca de fastidio.

—Tenía que hablar contigo, por favor dame un momento —su rostro estaba serio y carente de emociones, pero esos alargados ojos verdosos demostraban una tristeza infinita. El castaño se vio tentado a rodar los ojos ante tal muestra vulnerabilidad que antes no había visto en Strange. El tiempo cambiaba algunas cosas, lo había olvidado.

…

Sus manos frías rodeaban una taza de café cargado, había cedido a la petición del médico mentalizando que sería la única vez que lo haría. En ningún momento pasó por su mente utilizar esa oportunidad para confesar del gran secreto que mantenía dentro de sí.

Stephen parecía nervioso, podía notar su pierna golpeando sobre el suelo provocando cierto movimiento sobre su cuerpo. Frente a él una taza de té verde se encontraba, había bebido la mitad de ella, pero seguía sin dar a conocer las intenciones de tal reunión.

Durante el camino a la cafetería en la que se encontraban había recibido un texto de Happy, su chofer y jefe de seguridad anunciaba que había dejado a los niños en el ático, sin olvidar ofrecer sus servicios si aún no encontraba forma de regresar a casa. Tony le dio 30 minutos para que lo recogiera frente a la cafetería, el tiempo destinado para que Strange dejara los misterios y explicara su necesidad por hablar con él.

Llevaba cinco minutos desperdiciados, Tony despegó la mirada de su reloj y se atrevió a darle una probada a su bebida caliente.

—No tengo las palabras exactas para expresar lo apenado que estoy contigo Tony —por fin el doctor pareció tener el valor de hablar. Stark nunca le dirigió la mirada, pero sentía que la pesada del médico se encontraba fija en él —la forma en la que me comporté.

—Soy un futurista Dr. Strange, no miro al pasado —una sonrisa de autosuficiencia floreció en su rostro buscando no mostrarse afectado por las palabras del hombre frente a él.

—Lo tengo muy presente, sin embargo, yo no soy tú. Por eso de mi necesidad de expresarte mis sinceras disculpas por la forma tan descortés en la que finalicé mi relación contigo. —al parecer Stephen captó la manera tan fría en la que se estaba comportando y dejó salir a flote su lado de “conferencista medico” 

—¿Teníamos una relación? —sí, esa era la expresión que en el pasado quería ver en el rostro de Stephen: sorpresa, turbación y dolor. Oh, cuanto hubiera pagado por verla mientras se revolcaba en su auto odio, pero bien servía en ese momento. El universo le estaba pagando lo que había retribuido.

—Tony sé que en ese tiempo fui un imbécil, sé que no te demostré mis sentimientos verdaderos y tenía miedo de que lo nuestro…

—¿Miedo de qué exactamente doctor? —ahí estaba esa afilada e implacable mirada con el sello Stark. Los labios de Tony se fruncieron mientras su entrecejo se juntó —usted jamás demostró estar preocupado o asustado por lo que teníamos, de hecho, no hubo muestra de sentimiento alguno hacía mí más que el de lujuria y deseo ardiente. Fui yo quien malinterpretó todo y terminé con el corazón roto. —quizás eso ultimo no lo hubiese querido expresar, pero a veces su boca era más rápida que su cerebro. Terminó su trago rápidamente, nuevamente revisó su reloj dándose cuenta que solo restaban quince minutos para que todo eso terminara.

—Tu hijo es hermoso —Tony alzó el rostro cuando esas palabras se deslizaron de los labios de Stephen Strange —no tuve la oportunidad de ver su rostro, pero debe ser hermoso. Es tu hijo después de todo —los ojos de Stephen se miraban aún más tristes que antes preocupando de cierta manera.

—Sí, es un niño maravilloso —palabras concretas, nada que pueda afectar la identidad de Vincent. Nada que le diga a Stephen que es su verdadero padre, nada, nada, nada.

—Sí, yo me enteré hace un tiempo de que tenías un niño —una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en el atractivo rostro. La vulnerabilidad de sus ojos desapareció para dejar la frialdad típica del hombre. Vaya bipolaridad, pensó Tony con aburrimiento —no mentiré al decir que me dolió ver lo fácil que superarse nuestra separación.

—Lo dice quien anunció públicamente su relación una semana después de que terminamos —Stark chaqueó a lengua empujando su taza con los dedos hacía enfrente.

—¡Por Dios Tony, tuviste un hijo! Eso es mucho peor que haber hecho pública mi relación con Palmer —sí, por eso estaba evitando hablar con el hombre precisamente. El pasado no era algo que estuviera interesado en revivir, pero ahí estaba Strange haciendo lo posible por sacar viejos rencores.

—De todas maneras, ya no estábamos juntos —y ahí estaba su señal de que el tiempo se había terminado. Con toda la elegancia de un hombre como él se levantó del asiento, Happy ya había notificado su llegada —con su permiso Doctor Strange, no fue un gusto realmente.

Salió del restaurante a toda prisa y subió al auto lujoso que le esperaba en la entrada. Happy no dijo emitió palabra cuando lo vio desplomarse sobre el asiento trasero de piel, se limitó a conducir y a cerrar la ventanilla dejando un poco de privacidad para su jefe.

Tony apretó el dorso de sus manos contra sus ojos suavemente, luchado por detener el ardor de estos y la punzada dolorosa en su cabeza. Necesitaba un momento para tranquilizarse, luchando por que un ataque de pánico no se desbordara.

Se abrió la camisa palpando con suavidad la cicatriz que dejó el impacto de bala de su secuestro. Aunque no era muy estética tenía un gran valor para él, el anteponer su propia vida sobre la de Vincent, el demostrar que como padre haría hasta lo imposible por proteger a su hijo de lo que fuera.

El viaje fue rápido afortunadamente, el ascensor le pareció eterno por unos segundos hasta que se abrió mostrando su ático aun iluminado por las luces al 60%. JARVIS lo saludó con amabilidad como siempre pero no respondió en lo absoluto.

En la sala Harley miraba la película de Cars aburrido, mientras Vincent se encontraba dormitando sobre sus rodillas. —¿Por qué tardaste? —Keener se miraba fatigado, pero también preocupado por lo sucedido.

—Sucedieron un par de cosas — _cosas que un chico como tú no debería saber_ se tentó a decir el hombre, pero negó suavemente para acercarse a Vincent y tomarlo entre sus brazos, no llevaba la chaqueta ni el moño, mucho menos zapatos, obviamente obra de Harley.  —Vincent dormirá conmigo hoy —anunció notando la ceja levantada del rubio, este terminó asintiendo, se levantó del sillón, estiró su cuerpo y con el control remoto apagó el televisor.

—Me daré un baño. —y con eso desapareció en la habitación de Vincent.

…

Afortunadamente Vincent tenía el sueño pesado, muy al contrario de él; no sintió cuando su ropa fue cambiada por su cómoda pijama de autos de carreras, ni mucho menos cuando su frente y mejillas fueron atacadas por besos amorosos. Tony los arropó a ambos después de tomarse un baño rápido y ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir.

Las luces del día golpearon su rostro, seguido de un par de movimientos y una suave patada en su costado. Las mantas fueron hechas a un lado mientras Vincent se incorporaba quedando sentado sobre el suave colchón. Tony le dio la espalda rogando porque su criatura no amenazara con empezar el día demasiado temprano.

Un par de besitos en la mejilla seguido de — _Papá despierta, papá despierta_ — lo llevaron a sentarse sobre la cama no sin antes jalar a Vincent en un abrazo fuerte. El tener el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos le provocaba una tranquilidad inmensa.

—¿Por qué me despiertas en un sábado, mocoso? —sus callosas manos trataron de aplacar los cabellos castaños, sedosos y rizados que se levantaban por todos lados. Gracias Stephen Strange por la genética.

—¿Tuve pesadillas? —Vincent no dormía con él a menos que tuviera sueños horribles (casi siempre relacionados con el secuestro) y estaba claro que el niño no recordaba haber tenido una mala noche.

—No, te encontré en el sillón, pero estaba lo suficiente cansado para olvidar que no duermes conmigo —Tony picó la nariz de su criatura haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño. Stark sonrió al ver como su hijo rodaba los ojos.

—Mentiroso —Vincent se levantó sobre el colchón amenazando con ponerse a saltar, pero fue detenido de inmediato. Llevó al niño sobre sus piernas antes de intentar aplacar su cabello rebelde y se enfocó en esos ojos verdes que le miraban con mucha curiosidad.

—Vamos a Malibú —comentó de pronto haciendo que su hijo abriera la boca soprendido —pediré permiso en tu escuela para tenerte tres días, serán como unas mini vacaciones —le tapó la boca a su hijo antes de que pronunciara las palabras mágicas —sí, Harley puede venir y Peter puede pasar el fin de semana con nosotros si no tiene mucha tarea.

Vincent saltó de su regazo al piso alfombrado para correr emocionado a darle la buena noticia a Harley. Se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo que un peso de encima se liberaba de su pecho, obviamente no estaba huyendo de la situación, pero necesitaba un par de días fuera de la ciudad para descansar apropiadamente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

Pepper lo mataría por dejar su trabajo un par de días, pero esperaba lo entendiera al final. Solo quería aclarar sus pensamientos.

…

Sol, playa y mar se extendían en la costa de Malibú. Vincent terminó abandonando sus sandalias para correr por todo el lugar, seguido de un igual de emocionado Harley quién aventó sus converse sin importarle en donde caían. Tony solo tomo las pertenencias de su vástago, que Keener buscara sus propias cosas, ya era un niño bastante mayor.

Se encargó de sacar las maletas de la cajuela del deportivo y apresurarse a su preciosa mansión, estaba seguro que los chicos no regresarían en un buen rato por ello se tomaría el tiempo de llamar a sus amigos avisando que se encontraba ahí. Lo que no espero fue ver a Natasha, Thor y Steve esperándolo en la sala.

Natasha Romanoff era una empleada de gobierno que había conocido durante sus visitas al senado, casada hace siete años con el Sargento James Barnes mejor amigo de Steve Rogers, Capitán de las fuerzas especiales del país y esposo hace seis meses del profesor de física (que parecía más modelo de revista) Thor Odinson.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —gritó escandalizado ante los abrazos y besos con los que fue recibido, Natasha le pintó la cara de carmín y Thor casi provocó que sus pulmones se salieran por su boca, Rogers lo recibió afectuosamente sin intención de hacerlo papilla.

—Bueno creo que olvidaste que nos prestaste a mí y a Bucky la casa para pasar unos días con Vanya quien quería conocer el mar desde hace mucho. —Romanoff le miró con la ceja levantada y manos en la cintura mientras negaba.

—¿Esta aquí Barnes? —preguntó consternado mientras observaba a sus dos rubios amigos sentarse nuevamente en el sillón.

—¡Claro! Él y Vanya están en la playa. Me avisó que habías llegado, también me comentó que estaba con tus dos hijos jugando —la pelirroja empujó un poco a Thor para sentarse a su lado recargado su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio de cabello largo.

—¿Y que hacen los recién casados aquí? —apuntó a Rogers quién se sonrojó tomando un poco espacio, siendo impedido por el brazo de Thor quién le apretó la cintura con posesividad.

—Bueno, estábamos viajando y terminamos aquí. Natasha dijo que estaría un par de días en Malibú y decidimos venir a visitarla —Steve se miraba incomodo por las demostraciones físicas del amor inmenso que Thor sentía por él por lo que trataba de mantener una distancia considerable entre ambos.

—Es verdad amigo Tony, no esperamos verte —esa sonrisa amplia de Thor Odinson le contagió de inmediato, asintió realmente feliz de ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

—¿Cómo has estado Tony? ¿Cómo está mi precioso sobrino Vincent? ¿Ya le conseguiste un papá nuevo? —ese guiño de Natasha Romanoff advertía muchos problemas. Preguntándose si sería bueno comentarles lo que había sucedido la semana pasada dejo salir un suspiro. Nat captó de inmediato su cambio de ánimo y dejo su postura de estar recargada en Odinson para sentarse erguida en el amplio sillón blanco —¿Tony?

—Supongo que tengo demasiados problemas con su verdadero padre para lidiar con un sustituto —el silencio se prolongó dejando un ambiente pesado entre el grupo de amigos, Tony agradeció cuando Thor se levantó para tomarle los hombros sentarlo entre Romanoff y Rogers. Él se hincó mirándole fijamente dejando a Stark totalmente acorralado.

—¡¿Que pasó?! —los ojos bonitos y verdosos de Nat brillaban asesinamente. Eso no era bueno.

—¿Ese hombre volvió aparecer? —la característica cara de cachorro apaleado de Steve cambió a una de odio en sus facciones. Todos sus amigos habían terminado enterándose de su desastrosa relación con Stephen Strange, y posteriormente su embarazo. Steve, Natasha, Thor y los faltantes Clint y Banner habían jurado odio eterno hacía el neurocirujano, aunque Tony les había dicho que no era para tanto a ellos no es parecía así.

—¿Quieres que le rompa la cara para que no se acerque a ti y a Vinny? —Thor tenía una sonrisa malvada que le hizo negar y pasar su mano por ese cabello rubio, largo y sedoso ante la ceja de levantada de Steve quién estaba jugando a estar celoso.

—Por favor, detengan sus instintos asesinos. Tuve un desagradable encuentro con Stephen hace un par de noches debido a una cena de la fundación a la que tuve que asistir. No sabía que estaría ahí, pero tuve la mala suerte de que nuestros caminos se toparan. —mordiéndose los labios Tony trató de serenarse ante sus amigos —casi vio a Vincent, pero afortunadamente estaba ahí Harley y se lo llevó. Todo está bien.

A diferencia de Pepper que siempre trataba de que viera el otro lado de las situaciones su grupo de amigos nunca dudaba de él, ellos eran capaces de todo por protegerlo a él y a Vinny lo que muchas veces le trajo problemas porque el tener siempre la razón no era sano, pero no importaba, era personas que amaba y sabía le apoyarían siempre.

—Mas le vale no acercarse a ti o a Vinny, de lo contrario tendremos problemas —se rindió al abrazo de Natasha, sonrió ante las palmaditas en su cabello y espalda por parte de los rubios. Ellos eran su familia.

Los cinco días que se la pasó ahí fueron refrescantes en todo sentido, Peter se unió eventualmente el viernes por la tarde. Harley y él se la pasaron el fin de semana jugando videojuegos o paseando en la playa. Vincent y Vanya se la querían pasar todo el tiempo en el agua, a veces en el mar otras veces en la alberca dentro de la mansión.

Todos los adultos se turnaban para supervisarlos y así evitar accidentes. Tony durante esos días recibió mensajes de Pepper, vaya que le sorprendió ver que su amiga estaba apenada por no haberse percatado que Strange había sido invitado al evento de caridad, ella se disculpó cientos de veces, él no creía que fuera necesario hacer eso.

El domingo por la mañana abandonaron Malibú, Tony se sintió feliz de que sus amigos también decidieran acompañarlos a New York ya que había sido una casualidad que todos se encontraran ahí. Prometiendo volver a verse en una reunión se despidieron cuando llegaron a su destino. Vincent y Vanya se dieron un abrazo fuerte antes de agitar sus manitas en una despedida un poco más larga.

Peter se negó a que lo llevaran a Queens alegando que vería a May en Central Park por lo que Tony se dirigió a su ático junto a sus dos chicos. Harley eventualmente volvería a Tennessee, aunque el chico seguía sin tener una fecha clara por lo que Tony podía contar aún con él.

…

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que Tony frunciera el ceño cuando su sueño encantador fue interrumpido. En la mañana había dejado a Vincent en la escuela en compañía de Keener, luego ambos volvieron al ático para dormir hasta que le tocara ir a trabajar y eso era hasta las tres de la tarde.

Hubiese gruñido al abrir su habitación cuando fue tacleado por un pequeño y delgado cuerpo que lo hizo caer sobre la peluda alfombra. —Janet me estas aplastando —se quejó ante el hecho de que Van Dyne se negaba a levantarse.

—¡Tony, estoy tan feliz de verte! —a la mujer ni siquiera le importó la comprometedora posición en la que estaban hasta que la tomo de la cintura y la empujo lejos.

Janet Van Dyne era su mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras de toda la vida, la conocía desde niños por lo que su amistad era la más duradera y especial que sin duda tenía. Ella era preciosa, amable, enojona, leal y protectora, sin duda apreciaba tenerla como mejor amiga.

—¡Vengo a pedirte un favor! —Tony rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz resoplando. La linda Janet podía tener tantas virtudes, pero no todo era bueno en ella. Cruzándose de brazos vio como los ojos de su amiga brillaban con emoción contenida. Eso únicamente logrado por un hombre de apellido Pym.

—Sale a las dos de la tarde, puedes ir por él al colegio, pero asegúrate que no le den vacuna alguna o te odiará de por vida y si lo hacen con un helado extra grande de chocolate puede contentarse, pero no lo aseguro. ¿está bien? —Janet saltó sobre él llevándolo nuevamente al suelo. Si no fuera su mejor amiga estaba seguro que no haría tantas cosas por ella.

…

Janet sonreía ampliamente mientras llevaba a Vincent de la mano, el niño hizo un pucherito al ver que ingresaba al hospital. Realmente no le gustaba ir, pero su padre le había pedido de favor que acompañara a la tía Jan como excusa para ver a su potencial novio.

Vincent se encontraba sentado junto a su tía, ella se movía de un lado a otro claramente nerviosa. Encogiéndose de hombros le dio una lamida a su paleta, ella había dicho que les llamarían en un momento para su cita y el asintió dedicándose a su delicioso caramelo.

—Cariño, tía Jan tiene que ir al baño ¿puedes esperar aquí y prometer que no te iras o si no tía Jan será asesinada por tu padre sin lugar a dudas? —su tía se miraba demasiado preocupada por lo que no dudo en asentir solemnemente. Era un niño bien portado y obedecería a tía Jan —por eso eres mi sobrino favorito.

Un par de minutos pasaron para que su nombre fuera anunciado, Vincent escuchó que se repitió tres veces antes de que la enfermera buscara al paciente, recordando que su tía le había dicho que no se moviera se paró sobre el asiento alzando la mano, se sacó la paleta de la boca y gritó: —¡Soy Vincent! —llamando la atención de las personas. La enfermera asintió con una sonrisa y continuó llamando a otros pacientes.

—¿También te llamas Vincent? —un hombre a su lado habló provocando que ladeara el rostro. Era un doctor de cabello negro, un poco canoso en las sien y ojos verdes.

—Sí, me llamo Vincent. —el niño se metió la paleta a la boca nuevamente desviando su mirada de la curiosa del médico junto a él.

—Y yo Vincent, Stephen Vincent Strange en realidad. Mucho gusto —el hombre alargó la mano al niño quién dudo un par de segundos en tomarla, pero finalmente lo hizo apretándola con suavidad.

—El gusto es mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por tantos kudos y comentarios! 
> 
> Por favor no olvides de dejar tu opinión sobre el capítulo, me encanta leerte

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Los kudos y comentarios le dan amor a mi alma!


End file.
